


Catching Fire

by cassidys_angel



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Love, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Siblings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidys_angel/pseuds/cassidys_angel
Summary: The only kind of burning Cassidy might be able to survive is love.





	1. Home Sweet Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the skinny Genesis isn't inside of Jesse so sadly no Deblanc or Fiore, he has a baby sister and please bear with me about Cassidy's accent it's not my strong suit. Thanks!

Jesse was about to get in his truck and head to town when he spotted Sheriff Root's car come racing towards the church.  “Dammit what now?” he was afraid it was another Eugene emergency, he was a nice enough kid but Jesse just wasn't in the mood.

Once the car came to a complete stop Sheriff Root stepped out “Morning Sheriff” Jesse greeted him.  “I'm only gonna say this once keep her out of trouble because next time I'm gonna throw her in jail” he warned pointing his finger at Jesse.

When he opened the back door a short brunette in a black strapless dress and cowgirl boots stepped out “Hi big brother.  Thanks for the ride Sheriff Root I appreciate it” she said turning around so he could remove the cuffs off of her.  She shook her wrists then walked over to Jesse and hugged him “Aren't you happy to see me?”

In fact Jesse was not it was the last thing he needed with Tulip back and driving him crazy but she was his sister and he did love her “Course I am” he smiled. 

“Adrianna I'm going to release you to your brother this one time but I'm telling you next time you will go to jail”

“I hear ya Sheriff I'm going to be a good girl” she said looking back at Sheriff Root but winked at Jesse when she turned her head back. 

Jesse walked over to the car while Adrianna walked up the steps and into the church “Home sweet Hell!” she declared opening the doors.  “Thanks for this Sheriff.  I'll do my best to keep her in line”

“You do that Preacher” he made clear again getting back into his car Jesse waved him off.  Inside the church Adrianna went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee she was searching the freezer for liquor “Come on Jesse this place can't be dry”

Cassidy stumbled into the kitchen to see a woman standing in front of the fridge rifling through the freezer.  “Dammit!” she swore she could feel someone staring at her.  From what Cassidy could see she was a very pretty woman he admired her from the side angle he was getting.  She shut the freezer door then went into the knife drawer she grabbed a butcher knife.  Cassidy went to the coffee pot when Adrianna shoved him hard onto the kitchen table and held the knife to his throat “Who the fuck are you?”

“Oookay lets jus calm down.  I'm Cassidy”

Jesse came into the kitchen and he saw it was a good thing he did “I see you've met Cassidy.  This is my sister Adrianna”

“Yah I see the family resemblance” Cassidy wasn't just talking about the brown eyes.  She released him and put the knife on the counter “Nice to meet ya” he held his hand out for her to shake.

“I'm sure it is” she left him hanging “Where's your booze Jesse?”

“It's ten in morning you don't need a drink.  Why don't you eat something?”

“Well, if I had wanted something to eat I would've asked for that now wouldn't I have?” she hissed at him pouring the sugar in her coffee then grabbing the milk from the fridge.  A few more teaspoons of sugar “Why don't you just pour the damn coffee into the sugar bowl?” Jesse spat.

She picked the sugar bowl up and threw it at him, he ducked and it smashed against the wall “You're cleaning that up!” she stuck her tongue out at Jesse as she walked out the room with her coffee.  “That one's got a temper!” Cassidy laughed but Jesse wasn't laughing instead he shoved the broom and dustpan into Cassidy's chest “Well if you think she's so funny you can clean up the mess” he nodded and left the room.

“Shite!” Cassidy cursed beginning to sweep up.  Adrianna came back to the kitchen and leaned against the doorway “Shoulda shoved that broom up his ass”

That made Cassidy chuckle “I'm sure he'd kick my arse though”

“You scared of him?  Jesse is a pussy I mean I love him and all but he's a pussy” she had Cassidy laughing harder but she grew serious and jerked him up by his collar “But don't you let me ever hear you say some shit like that about my big brother I'll rip your dick off and shove it down your throat”

He held his hands up as if he were surrendering “Never. I think Jesse is a lovely guy”

“Good” she released him and offered him a smile “At least yer smile is pretty”

“Are you flirting with me?”

“That depends are ya gonna gouge my eyes out if I am?” he readied himself for another attack.  “No, your accent is pretty hot.  You wanna fuck?”

Cassidy's eyes widened at her bluntness she saw he was hesitating “Nevermind you're too worried about your boyfriend Jesse finding out aren't you?”

“Hey, he's my best mate not my boyfriend.  But he would probably be pissed I fucked his sister”

She took a box of crackers from the cabinet and jumped up on the counter to sit “Damn right he would and he'd probably fuck you up good.”

He finished sweeping up the mess then tossed it in the trashcan “So where have ya been?  Jesse, hasn't talked about ya” he asked.

“That's probably cause I ain't nothin but trouble.  He gave up trying to keep me straight he was too busy making his own bad decisions.  I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't have to lay low but lets keep that our little secret okay?”

“Safe with me” Cassidy promised and to show her he was trustworthy he went into Jesse's bedroom and found a bottle of whiskey he had stashed away.  She brightened “Oh me thinks we're going to be good friends Cassidy.” she said taking the bottle from him and took a long drink on it.  Cassidy was mesmerized watching her drink through the burn.

“So what's your story?  How'd you and Jesse meet?”

“Bar fight and got put in jail together”

Adrianna smirked, “Figures same ole Jesse.  Tryin to fill daddy's shoes but haven't even outgrown his own yet.  Are you stayin here or just passing through?”

“Oh I'm stickin around” he winked at her she just smiled and  turned the bottle up again.

Cassidy pulled a chair to the middle of the floor and straddled it “Who are you runnin from?  What'cha do?”

“Okay so I was with this guy named Devon and we were into some things that we shouldn't have been, obviously but that's besides the point and I'm not going into too many details but we stole some money from a very bad man, a very bad, very dangerous man.  Well, we thought we were free and in the clear but he tracked us down and I was able to get away.  I left Devon behind and I don't even know if he's still alive I just took the money and ran like hell.  Back home to good ole Annville where ain't nothin changing in this God forsaken town”

They heard Jesse coming back to the kitchen she hid the bottle out of sight they were acting like a good boy and girl when he entered the room “I have to go into town and meet with Emily so Adrianna behave yourself and Cassidy do something useful for one day would ya?”

Cassidy gave him a salute and got up from the chair while Adrianna just rolled her eyes “So is she still trying to get you to hump her leg?” she muttered but only Cassidy heard her “What?” Jesse asked.  “Nothing just go we'll be fine”

“Cassidy do not let my sister take the van anywhere and I mean anywhere.  And don't give her any drugs if you have them”

“Whoa Padre take it easy she's not a child she's a grown woman.  Look if it'll make ya feel better I'll keep an eye on her”

“Actually that makes me feel worse you can't seem to manage looking after yourself.  My baby sister is trouble and Hell on wheels don't let her fool you” Jesse tried his best to prepare Cassidy for what he was in for.

“Don't worry I won't let ya down” Cassidy said patting his back.  Jesse thought briefly about canceling with Emily but Cassidy was trying to seem convincing that he could handle her.  “Alright.”

“So are you my jailer?  Big brother ask you to keep an eye on me?” Adrianna came into the rectory “Nah I jus told him that so he'd get off yer back”

She smiled taking a seat next to him on the front row she passed him the whiskey he took a long drink “You trying to impress me?  I mean I do like a man that can hold his liquor”

Cassidy passed it back, “Well, kiss me I'm Irish” she jerked him forward by his shirt and pressed her lips hard into his.  He placed his hands on the top of her arms and massaged his hands in circles he began feeling aroused and he wasn't paying attention to her hand pulling the van keys out his pocket.  Adrianna released him he had his eyes closed and was still kissing the air “That was amazing”

“Truly.  I'm gonna step outside for a moment” she stood up and walked backwards to the doors.  Cassidy didn't think anything of it until he heard the van door shut and it start up “No, no, no!” he ran to the door and opened it up but the sunlight stopped him “Fuck!” he swore as he watched her take off down the dirt road “Shite!  Jess is gonna kill me”


	2. Stay Away

After taking an all day joy ride with the church van Adrianna wound up at Toadvine that night. She slipped inside she was looking to gamble some of the stolen money she kept and hopefully make more.  Clive was coming around the corner when he spotted her “Adrianna?  Well look what the cat dragged in”

“Yeah and look what the dog shit on the carpet.  A giant turd, I didn't know shit could stack that high” everyone started laughing but Clive, he sneered at her “You looking to give me a good time?” he asked roughly bringing his hand to her and started groping it.

“Clive, you shit for brains you can't afford a woman like me and even if you could I have my dignity.  So get your hands off my ass or I'll have my brother on yours faster than you can spell your own name you retard!” she said shoving him off her. 

He raised his fist and went to hit her when another arm grabbed him it was Tulip “Don't you even dare Clive!  Or Jesse won't be your only worry” she warned letting him go he just sauntered away “That's right dog shit go lick your balls” Adrianna laughed.

“Adrianna Eleanor Custer!  What the hell are you doing here?” Tulip scolded her.  Adrianna went to speak but Tulip cut her off “Does Jesse know you're here?”

“Well lets see he knows I'm back in town but not at Toadvine.  And I'd like to keep that way” she went to walk past Tulip but she jerked her back and towards the door “You go on and get your ass back to the church and if you come back in here and I will know, I'm going to flatten your little ass.  Understand?” she opened the door and shoved Adrianna out “I'm not here to fuck anybody I just wanna gamble a little”

“I don't give a shit stay away from here!  You want everybody's ass kicked by Jesse don't you?” she slammed the door leaving Adrianna with her face scrunched up and her arms crossed like a pouty child Tulip opened the door again “Oh and it's good to see you now get your ass home” Adrianna had to smile so did Tulip she came out and they embraced.

“Does Jesse know you're back?” she asked Tulip when they pulled apart “Yeah he does”

“Well, Annville is still not on fire so what's going on?  You two haven't gotten back together yet?”

“He's trying real hard to give me this whole polished preacher act, it's bullshit is what it is.  We've got a job to do and he's assing around in your daddy's church”

“I'm sorry I always hoped you and Jesse would have made it.  Well, I better get back home to see what kind of penance big brother will have for me for giving his Irish buddy the slip.” Adrianna laughed opening the driver's side door.  Tulip stopped her before she got in and gave her one more hug “Don't you get too involved with Cassidy either”

“Why?” Adrianna was now more intrigued than ever about her new friend “Just listen to me for once will ya?”

“Alright, stay away from Toadvine and Cassidy got it mommy” Tulip shut the door and leaned on it “You better have it because I may love you but I will kick your ass” she moved away as the van went into gear.  

Adrianna came into the kitchen to see Cassidy sitting at the table waiting for her “Shit I thought you were Jesse.  Sorry if I got you into trouble” he just nodded his head and didn't say anything “Are you pissed at me?” she sat with him at the table “Give me the keys” he held out his open hand “What if I don't?  You gonna take me down to get'em?  I may be a tiny woman but I can kick your ass!  So if you want these keys here have fun you fucker” she rose from the seat and headed for the sofa when Cassidy  got up and tackled her to the floor.

She tucked the keys into her bra and elbowed him in the eye “Ow!” he yelled she got up and threw herself on him.  Cassidy hit the floor with a great thud Adrianna was punching him until he seized her arms “Yeah that doesn't get you the keys does it?  And face it if you want those you'll have to let one of my arms go and when you do that I'm going to scratch your fuckin eyes out!”

Cassidy struggled up got himself up while still holding her arms he saw the outline of them through her dress “You think so huh?”

“I know so” she was cocky he just laughed then brought his face forward and began nuzzling his nose into the top between her breasts.  She was trying to fight and get her arms free but secretly it thrilled her.  Cassidy was going to use his teeth to extract the keys but was interrupted by Jesse “WHAT THE HELL?”

Cassidy stopped and froze with his face buried in her bussom.  He lifted his head back and released Adrianna's arms “This ain't what it looks like Padre.  I was jus getting the keys to the van back” he explained “Get off the floor!” Jesse jerked Adrianna up by her arm “Ow Jesse!  You're hurting me!”

“Give me the damn keys” he growled at her she took them out of her bra and slapped them into his hand “Go in there and go to bed I'm too tired to deal with your shit right now” Cassidy was trying to sneak away before Jesse could say anything further to him.  But Jesse shoved him into the wall “And you keep your hands and every other part of you off my baby sister!”

“I got it, won't happen again” Cassidy promised. 

Cassidy was sleeping on the sofa when he felt Adrianna lay down beside him his eyes snapped open “I'm sorry if Jesse is mad at you.  He's truly a protective big brother it's annoying sometimes” she whispered.

“I understand why he is so protective and I'm not tellin ya how to run yer life but ya might wanna tell'em about the trouble yer in”

“I can't do that.  It'll blow over and I hope to be gone before he finds out anything”

Cassidy didn't press any further he didn't need the other Custer sibling angry with him.  “How do you know Tulip?” she leaned up on her elbow.

“She threw me out a window at the whorehouse”

“Wow, that's a rough way to meet someone.  But not an unusual Tulip first meeting.  So why would she advise me to stay away from you?”

Cassidy felt a bit hurt but at the same time he could grasp why Adrianna should stay away from him.  He knew she wouldn't and telling her too only made her want to get closer, “She's right you don't wanna get mixed up with me”

“I may be Jesse's baby sister but I'm a far cry from being a baby anymore.  I'm a big girl Cassidy and you don't scare me none.  After all the shit I've seen, been through and done you can't be any worse”

He smirked in the dark she got up to go back to bed she bent forward and planted a small kiss on his cheek “Tomorrow I'll make it up to you.  We can do something fun.”


	3. All Sins Find You Eventually

Cassidy got up to hear Adrianna and Jesse arguing in the kitchen “Toadvine?  What were you doing out there?” he was fussing at her.

“Well, I see you've talked to Tulip.  Which is good, you two need to get back together like yesterday” she tried to change the subject.

“Don't even do that right now.  We're not talking about me.  Adrianna when are you gonna grow up?  And get your life together?”

“Oh you mean the way you have Preacher?  I don't need you to lecture me and besides I'm not sticking around long.  I do not have plans to settle down in Annville I'll be moving on soon as I get the money to” she sank down in her seat and crossed her arms angrily.

“Running yet again.  You could make a career out of that.  Running from responsibility!  If you wanna act like a child your whole life then be my guest but don't expect big brother to bail you out!”

“Fine I don't care!  And you're a fine one to talk about running who left me in Louisiana soon as they turned 18?  Yeah you keep on talking about running because guess what you big fuck up you're still running from shit you haven't faced!”

Her words cut Jesse wide open he stood and kicked the chair over then pounded his fists on the table “I am trying to change!  I'm trying everyday to be a better man and maybe it's too much to ask of you and Tulip to understand that but it's what I'm doing.  I have a job to do stay the hell out of trouble!” he stormed passed Cassidy without breathing a single word.

“Wow you Custers aren't peaceful are ya?” he said walking into the kitchen “He thinks coming home to this place, putting on our daddy's collar makes him a better man.  He's the same asshole he always was and he just proved it”

“What'dya want from him?  He seems like he's really tryna help ya but ya jus keep spittin in his face.  Maybe he's not the problem” Cassidy said picking up Jesse's chair and sitting in it.

“It may be only nine in the morning but I will kick your ass.  Jesse and I have a complicated siblings relationship.  I love him fiercely but at the same time I resent him”

“Was this about Louisiana?  Wha's tha about then?”

“Something I'd rather not discuss but I needed him and he just ran away.  Ran off to get into his own trouble.  Don't get me wrong my time spent in the Bayou State were a real time of growing I learned to fight and how to survive.  Got a nice little tattoo from the whole experience wanna see it?”

“Sure” she stood up and lifted her shirt to reveal the same tattoo Jesse had on his back “Your brother has one too”

“Yep it's a family thing and that's all you need to know about it.  So what'cha wanna do today?  I'll take you to do whatever you want” she brightened up.

Cassidy wasn't really crazy about the idea of going out in the daytime with Adrianna especially wearing his Chinaman's hat and the gardening gloves it'd be too much to explain to her and he wasn't sure she'd be ready to listen to him about it either. “I'm not really a day goer if ya will.  Now at night tha's when I come alive”

“Alright we can go out tonight.  Anywhere you want”

“Well, where I'd like to go you aren't allowed” he said referring to Toadvine “Yeah can't run into Tulip there again but anywhere else is good for me”

“How bout a bull fight?  You like those?”

“If that's what you want you Irish cowboy then the bull fight it is.”  
**  
Jesse had called to tell Adrianna and Cassidy that he'd be at The Roots's house for a few hours hanging out with Eugene and that Adrianna needed to stay there because he needed to talk to her when he came back.  Adrianna didn't mention to Cassidy that she wasn't supposed to leave and went to the bull fights with him.

Adrianna was tickled at Cassidy trying to fit in like a Texan but his Irish accent was a bit too much “You just love pissing people off don't you?” she asked eyeing two men that were glaring at Cassidy “Who gives a shite bout those fuckers?  If they wanna fight then lets go!”

She laughed loudly, “That's my kinda guy!  I love a man who wants to fight they fuck the best!” Cassidy stopped paying attention to the two men and just started admiring Adrianna “Oh is that so?” he got up from his seat and made his way down “'Cuse me there gents” they had turned around only to get kicked in the face.  Adrianna watched as the two men got up and dragged Cassidy out of the stands. 

She got up and followed them they led him to an open area where the bulls were kept “Alright you skinny Irish fuck I'm gonna stomp a hole through you!”

Cassidy was just laughing it off but dodged the first punch he began boxing with the men exciting Adrianna “Get'em Cassidy!” she cheered him on.  “Hey you little cunt! Come here I got something for you too”

“Oh you do huh?  It probably ain't half as good as what I got for you.  C'mon you big cock sucker I'm gonna whoop your ass!” she put her fists up ready to fight.  “Oh no you don't!  No touchin the lady!” Cassidy's right fist upper cut him and knocked him to the ground.  “Yer welcome” he winked at her but didn't know the other man had a folding chair, he hit him in the back of the head “No, you're welcome” she said stepping over Cassidy and stomping her booted foot into the man's crotch he doubled over she then swung her fist into his face and to finish elbowed him at the base of skull.  He fell over she stood over Cassidy while he was blinking “You alright?”

“Yeah that was fuckin fun!” he said excitedly she offered her hand to help him up.  Once up they were standing very close to one another “Good fightin!” he said looking nervously at the ground he really wanted to kiss her.

“Kiss me you fuckin idiot!” she barked at him.  He jerked her forward by her shoulders “I like it rough” she whispered licking her lips and staring into his eyes until their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck to lock him in his hands started at her waist and quickly moved to her ass “Mmm” she moaned as he began squeezing.  “You wanna go have some fun in the van?” she asked after they parted “Oh I like the way you think”

“Let me just go to the bathroom first and I'll be there”

“You mean that?  Yer not gonna jus run off are ya?” he remembered the last time he trusted her she tossed him the keys as a sign of faith.  Cassidy watched as she walked he couldn't wait to get into her but he had a sudden moment of seeing Jesse's angry face flash in his mind “Shite!” he kicked one of the unconscious men then headed towards the restrooms.  He couldn't backstab his best friend by screwing his sister, at least not until he talked to Jesse about it.

Adrianna was finishing up when she heard someone enter the bathroom the boots were much too heavy to be a woman's “Cassidy?” she called out when she heard them coming towards her stall.  They stopped right in front of the stall but they weren't Cassidy's.  She crouched down and crawled to the next stall on the left “Hey asshole!” she jumped out she was in shock “Devon?”

He turned his face to her he was wearing an eye patch over his right eye “I knew you'd come home to your brother.  Leaving me to face those men.  I can understand why you ran but taking the money?  I lost an eye because of you so I came to take one of yours and get that money back.  Bitch you've always been more trouble than you're worth.  Even your shitty ass brother knows that!”

“I don't have the money anymore it's gone”

“Oh do I look like I was born yesterday?  Adrianna I know you and I know you stashed most of that money what you didn't use to get here to your brother's.  So lets not make a big thing of this just tell me where the money is and pick which eye you'd like to live without.  Cause I know Jesse ain't here with you so he ain't gonna come running to protect his baby sister this time” he took out a switch blade knife and popped the blade up.  Adrianna went to run but he grabbed her by her hair and jerked her backwards.

“I'm sorry Devon!  I just...”

“You just what?” he rubbed the knife gently down her left eye “You know I've always loved your left eye it has a better shape than your right one.  So where's the money?”

“I told you”

“FUCKING SLUT DON'T LIE TO ME!  OR I WILL KILL YOU!” he screamed at her she tensed up.

Devon held her by her neck so she wouldn't move and he held the knife up above her face “This is gonna hurt a lot baby and it'll get a bit messy and after if you don't want to lose the other eye or your life you'll tell me where you stashed the money”

“Get your fuckin hands off'er!  If ya want someone to hurt then ya can hurt me” Cassidy's voice rang out like a shot.

Devon threw Adrianna to the bathroom floor she hit it face first she struggled to get up while Devon removed a handgun from under his jacket and shot Cassidy in the chest “Owww yer gonna fuckin regret that!” he fired another shot into Cassidy's stomach he fell down.  He had to be sure that he was going to stay down Devon stood over Cassidy about that time Adrianna was able to turn over to sit up.  “Devon no!” she yelled in a pleading voice.

Devon looked back at Adrianna with a smile he was enjoying how much this was going to hurt her to witness.  Her expression went from sadness to horror as Cassidy raised up and pulled Devon down to his level and used his mouth to tear into his neck.  Blood spurted everywhere and quickly covered Cassidy's face when he finished Devon's drained body lay lifeless on the bathroom floor.  He saw the frightened look on her face “I was gonna tell ya but I jus was waitin for the right time” he came towards her she backed up to the wall and held her knees to her body.

“C'mon don be like that”

“Stay the hell away from me.  What the fuck are you?”

“I'm a vampire and it's not exactly somethin I wanted ta tell ya right off.  But I'm not gonna hurt ya but he was I had to”

She then realized what Tulip had known about him “Tulip knows doesn't she?”

“Yah an I told Jesse but I don think he believes me”

Cassidy began approaching her cautiously “I'm not gonna hurt ya”

“That's close enough.  Don't come any closer”

He sighed gripping the sink and staring into the mirror hatefully at himself “I didn't ask to be a vampire ya know?  But it's my lot in life.”

“Am I supposed to feel sorry for you and let my guard down so what you can drain the blood out of me or my brother?  Have you been sneaking drinks of him?”

“What?  That's jus hurtful of ya to say!  I only drink blood if I get hurt it heals me but I would never take it from Jesse or you or even Tulip.  I promise”

She slid up the wall to standing position she walked cautiously to him “If ya still don't want to get involved with me I understand”

Adrianna felt guilty for making him feel bad about himself, “I'm sorry I overreacted it's just I've never met a vampire before or at least not to my knowledge but I'm okay with you.  Lets get you cleaned up.” she said going to the door and locking then grabbed paper towels and turned on the hot water in the middle sink.  Cassidy watched her lovingly dab the wet paper towels across his face “So is there anything else I should be aware of?”

“No, tha's the only thing.  Wha about you?  Did you really stash that money?”

“Yes.  But I can't get to it until I'm sure I'm not being followed.  If Devon can find me then it won't be long before more come.  I'm going to have to bail out on Jesse I don't wanna get him hurt or killed.  I'd never forgive myself.”

“Then jus give the money back”

“It's fifty grand would you give it back?”

“Wha's more important to ya?  Jesse or that money?  What ya need it for anyways?”

“It's my start a new life money.  My plan is to go get it and go to Louisiana they can help me there disappear and never be found.”

He took it all in “Wha if they come and hurt Jesse anyways?”

That made her tear up “You'll be there, protect him.  Cassidy I need this.  I want a different life than the one I've been living but I don't think I'm like Jesse I can't find it in religion.  God gave up on me a long time ago so I have to do what I can to survive.”

Cassidy cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb “I want to protect you too”

“You don't hardly know me take it from Jesse I ain't worth it”

“He don't think that about you”

“Yes, he does Devon was right I'm more trouble than I'm worth.  But once I get my next chance I'm going to take it and I'm going to do better with it.”

She finished up then threw the blood stained paper towels out “Yer gonna do this alone?  What kind of life is that?”

“The kind where no one gets hurt by me anymore.  So please don't tell Jesse anything I'm trusting you Cassidy”

He nodded in agreement she unlocked the door “Lets get the hell out of here” nobody needed to tell Cassidy twice.  On the ride home Adrianna fell asleep in the passenger's seat Cassidy glanced over occasionally to watch her rest.  He had to do something to help her but what?


	4. What's Life Without A Little Risk?

Over the next week Adrianna and Cassidy kept things casual she was still adjusting to the fact he was a vampire.  He insisted if she wanted to ask questions she could but she declined but he was sure she would when she was ready.  Things between brother and sister had calmed down and she was even hanging out with Tulip much to Jesse's dismay.

It was a Sunday evening after church, Jesse found Adrianna in the kitchen singing Johnny Cash, “I fell into a burning ring of fire.  I went down, down, down and the flames went higher...” she stopped when he came over and kissed her on the temple “See you still sing when you cook”

“You know it and it's gotta be Johnny Cash.  Is Tulip staying for dinner?” Adrianna had also been trying to patch things between Tulip and Jesse up which about drove him to the nuthouse, “Will you please let that go?  Tulip and I aren't getting back together”

“Well, she can still stay for dinner this is my church as much as it is yours” she stated when Emily came into the kitchen and cleared her throat “Jesse?  Eugene wants to see you before he leaves”

“Of course” he sighed and headed out the room.  Adrianna didn't give Emily much mind “So how long are you staying in Annville?” Emily decided to start conversation.  “I dunno.  Why?  You afraid I'm gonna mess things up for you?” Adrianna was ready to pounce.

“What'd you mean?  Mess things up for me how?”

“Oh you know you pretending that you're Jesse's girlfriend” that made Emily blush a little with embarrassment.

“I don't...do that” she tried to laugh it off but Adrianna knew better.  She left the stove for a moment and placed her hands tightly on the back of one of the kitchen chairs and leaned in to look Emily in the eyes “Come on Emily who do you think you're foolin?  I know you want Jesse always have but it's always been Tulip and it's always gonna be Tulip.  But if you wanna pretend that while you're laying under that pathetic limp dick Miles that it's Jesse then who am I to stop you?  I'm sure that's a much better thought than what's actually happening”

Emily looked away “Adrianna, why are you so mean?  What has anyone ever done to you to make you say the things you do to hurt people?”

“Oh nothin I'm just a bitch.  My brother will never be with you so you may as well accept that and resign yourself to being Miles' hump bag because Tulip and Jesse are getting back together.  Mark my words.  There is no other woman Jesse can be with or even wants to be with.  So stop kidding yourself”

Cassidy was standing on the other side of the wall when Emily rushed past him in tears she collected her kids and rushed out of the church.  “Tha was harsh”

“So?  She needed to hear the truth and Jesse is fucking clueless about how she feels so he won't do it.  And I saved her from getting told by Tulip.  Least this way she'll get to keep all her teeth”

“Do ya got a minute to talk?”

“Yeah sure” she said going back to frying the steaks up “Listen we haven't talk much since the bull fights...”

“Cassidy, I'm fine alright?  Don't worry about it”

“I know ya say tha but yer treatin me different” he tried his best to articulate his feelings to her.  “Look shit got personal that night on both sides.  I just need a little space to think about things.  I'm not...”

They both went silent when Jesse returned to the room he could tell the atmosphere was strained “What's going on?”

“Nothing dingus dinner is almost ready why don't you two be gentlemen and set the table unless you savages want it on the floor”

Jesse grabbed the plates while Cassidy grabbed the silverware and the beers.  They sat together and began eating when Jesse and Cassidy both were having hard time chewing their steaks.  Adrianna noticed “I knew I should have tenderized them.  Dammit!” she swore.  “Well, the fried potatoes look good” Jesse tried to compliment her but as soon as he put a few in his mouth he began choking “You alrigh Padre?” Cassidy grew concerned.

He took a big drink of his beer “Adrianna, you didn't cook these long enough.  I see you still can't cook”

“Fuck it I tried!  Won't see me getting married and being a housewife.  Look lets go get burgers and just throw this out for the wild dogs”

“No offense but I don think even they're gonna want this shite” Cassidy teased Jesse started snickering “Uh-oh you shouldn't have said that” he said. 

“Why?  What'cha gonna do huh?  Kick my arse?” her angry expression broke way into a smile she threw her rubbery steak at him “Fuck you!  I nominate Jesse to go get our dinner, I want mine medium well and tell them easy on the salt on the fries and a chocolate shake”

“What?  Damn!  Alright anything special for you Cass?” Jesse got up and grabbed the truck keys “Make mine medium and extra salt on the fries and no drink, beer is the only drink I'm gonna need”

After he was gone and they had cleaned everything up Adrianna and Cassidy sat on the sofa.  “I got rid of him so we could finish our discussion from earlier”

“I thought as much.  I really like you Adrianna.  Yer wild and jus amazin...” she leaned over and pulled him into a kiss.

Cassidy tried to move her downward to the sofa but she pushed him back “Yer temperamental or maybe jus mental...” she stood up and straddled his lap and placed her fingers to his lips “Don't talk just kiss me” he obeyed quickly.  She placed her hand under his shirt and began feeling his chest, he placed his hands on her legs and smoothed them up to her outer thighs and buttocks she began pressing herself against his crotch.

He had both hands on her ass cheeks and pulled her womanly area closer, she removed her hand from his shirt and opened his jeans up.  Cassidy broke their kiss when her hand wrapped around his cock he laid his head back against the sofa “You like the way I touch it?” she whispered moving her hand in slow jerking motions.  His eyes began closing while she crawled down onto her knees his hand went immediately to the back of her head and pulled her forward.  Adrianna gently licked the tip causing Cassidy to shoot a little pre-cum onto her tongue she swallowed it down with a moan. 

She took him all the way into her mouth until the tip touched the very back of her throat.  Adrianna pulled her head back holding the base of his cock with one hand and began going up and down on him.  “Jesus tha's good!”he looked down at her they locked eyes.  Cassidy suddenly became disturbed he could see Jesse in her eyes he put his hand on her forehead and stopped her.  She let his dick fall out of her mouth “What's wrong?”

“It's yer brother”

“Oh fuck me!  What now?  You got a thing for him?  Are you bi-sexual?”

“No, it's jus yer brother has done a lot fer me.  I don wanna do this unless he's okay with it ya know?”

Adrianna sighed and got back on the sofa “Well when he gets back you go ahead and ask for his permission to spread his sister's legs and see what that gets you”

“It's better than havin him walk in on us innit?”

“Riiight either way he's gonna beat your ass.  So you work this whole guilt thing out about my brother then come to me when you're ready” she kissed his lips softly then left the room.  
**  
Adrianna was outside smoking a cigarette while Cassidy was trying to find the right words to say to Jesse about Adrianna.  “Padre you got a minute?”

“Sure Cass what's on your mind?”

Cassidy sat across from Jesse in the pews he offered him the bottle of whiskey, he accepted it taking a long swig he was gonna need it, “So what took you so long getting back?” Cassidy asked.

“Oh nothin just ran into Clive as he was leaving the bar”

“Tha's the guy who grabbed yer sister's ass huh?”

“Oh yeah and we had a very long talk about it.  Well, I talked while he got the shit kicked out of him.  I think he's a better man for it now he might actually treat a woman right” Jesse raised his whiskey bottle in salute.

Cassidy knew this wasn't going to end well “Is that all you wanted to know?”

“Uh yah. Serves tha prick right”

“I agree.  Hey where ya goin?” he asked as Cassidy got up and headed towards the back door in the kitchen “I jus need some air is all”

“So, how'd it go?” Adrianna asked blowing a cloud of smoke  “Did he give you his blessing?”

Cassidy took a seat “I didn't ask.  He was tellin me how he beat that fella that touched you”

She started laughing, “That's nothin.  My first boyfriend James was abusive he used to get drunk and beat the shit outta me.  Well, Jesse decided it wasn't enough that I had beat him senseless oh no he and Tulip went bat shit crazy on him.  I won't tell you what they did but lets just say he's one testicle short now”

“Shite!  An you wan me ta screw around with ya?”

“What's life without a little risk?”

“Yeah tell the fella with only one nut bet he doesn't take lotsa risks anymore”

“Besides no matter what he does to you, you just drink blood and you'll heal easy as that”

“No, it's not easy as that.  Jesse is my best friend an that means somethin to me.  I can't betray a friend like him.  I'm sorry”

She shook her head “I don't give up that easily Cassidy.  I always get my way.” Adrianna went into the house leaving Cassidy alone outside “Shite, a rock an a hard place.”

 


	5. Burnin It Down

Cassidy tried to do real work to keep himself away from Adrianna and he went out at night to keep from thinking about her.  He was heading into Toadvine when he felt someone shove him from behind he hit the dirt face first “Wha the fuck?” he turned over to see a foot coming towards his chest “Owww! Nice ta see you too” it was Tulip.

“Lets get something damn straight Cassidy, whatever you got going on with Adrianna it stops right now.”

“She knows about me” he said still holding his chest “What'dya think I was gonna hurt her?”

“Adrianna, she tries to be such a bad ass but she's more sensitive than she looks and God only knows what the hell kind of trouble you two would get into.  Leave her alone, and I'm serious because Jesse will go ape shit.  That's his only sister and his baby sister...”

He held his hand up “I know I got the memo.  She's a hard girl to discourage ya know?”

“Well, you better fight the fire in your pants or you won't have to worry about it if Jesse finds out.  He once sliced one her boyfriend's left nut clean off just for hittin her.  Then lets see there's the long list of other losers Adrianna manages to get herself fucked up with”

“Oh I see I'm a loser an she don't need to get involved with me.  Say no more.  Don worry about it Tulip I plan on keepin away from her”

When Cassidy had finished with the hooker he was with she laid there catching her breath “You were fucking me like I was someone else.  Damn I don't know who she is but you had better get a hold of her soon because I don't think I can handle another round tonight sugar”

Cassidy didn't say anything he just got up and got dressed then drove back to the church.  When he came in he saw Adrianna's outline in the darkness “Whose avoiding who now?  You were so fucking butt hurt because you thought I was pulling away from you but now you're running scared like a little pussy whipped bitch.”

“I already got my arse beat tonight by Tulip an now I come back an yer givin me shite!  I can't fucking win with you crazy women” he said with an exasperated sigh.  He walked past her and went straight to the sofa and crashed.  Adrianna sat there in the dark plotting how to get what she wanted.  
**  
Another night at Toadvine but none of the girls were too eager to service Cassidy “They say you're a little too rough for them.  You fuck a little too angry.  But I do have one that is willing she's upstairs first door on the right”

Cassidy took money out of his pocket “Already paid for” she winked at him.  He dragged himself up the stairs another meaningless whore.  But when he opened the door he was surprised “Adrianna?  Wha the hell are ya doin down here?  If Tulip finds ya...”

“Relax she's babysitting her drunk uncle and Jesse is having another Eugene crisis to deal with.  No one is going to say anything because no one knows I'm here.  I hear you've been really giving it to the girls they're hesitant about letting you in their vagina's” she said with a small laugh.

“I can't do this with ya.  No matter how bad I want to”

She took off the trench coat she was wearing to reveal a white laced teddy “Come on Cassidy.  I want you so bad.  I want that hard cock pounding me like you been doing all the other girls.  It's not fair they've been getting my cock.  So come on I'll let you have me anyway you want me and as many times as you can get it up.  The word no doesn't exist baby”

Cassidy couldn't fight it any longer he dropped his pants and underwear quickly then removed his shirt.  He tore her legs open, tore her panties off and wrapped them around his waist “I hope yer ready for a hard ride”

“Give it to me baby!  Give every fucking inch of that cock!” she moaned through gritted teeth.  He shoved it hard into her pussy which was already soaking wet “Oh did I do that to ya?  Did I make ya all wet inside?”

“Yes baby!” she cried out.  With every thrust Cassidy got rougher, he brought his hands to her breasts and squeezed them until she screamed “CASSIDY FUCK ME HARDER!”

He pulled out making her agonize “Ohhh!  Put it back baby!  I need that cock inside of me!!” he jerked her hips down and tilted them.  Her legs were now on his shoulders and he returned only deeper “Fuck!  I love feeling you so deep inside me!”

“Yah I love fuckin ya deep.  I'm gonna fuck ya every which way tonight!  We're gonna burn this fuckin whorehouse down!”

Six hours later she was riding him while he laid down “Ohhh I'm bout to cum” he groaned.  “Yes, Cassidy give me that cum baby.  I want you to fuckin squirt in me!!!  Bust a fuckin nut baby!”

All her dirty talk started really getting to him he placed his hands on her hips and held onto her until they both finished he came up off the bed to spill his juices inside her “Yeah!!” they crashed down to the bed.  She laid on top of him they were both struggling for air “Damn you're good!” she praised him.

“Yer fuckin wild yerself.  I almost lost it three times especially when ya bout ready to pop my head with yer thighs.  An where did ya learn how to suck cock like that?”

“Experience but mostly a prostitute named Jade”

“Well, thanks be to Jade fer teachin ya her tricks”

They both started laughing, “Feel better now that we did it?”

“Yah but I'm still scared that Jess is gonna find out”

“See that's what's gonna make this so hot baby we both have a dirty secret.  And just so we're clear you're now not allowed to come back here.  I may be a lot of things but Adrianna Custer don't share a man with no woman.  We good?” she said sternly looking him in the eyes.

“Yah we're good” satisfied with his answer she laid back down “I hate to be a party pooper but we hafta get back to the church before sunrise cause I don have my shite to protect me from the sun”

“Oh you mean that Chinaman hat and your sexy garden gloves oh yeah and don't forget that ugly green coat?  I think next time I want you to wear that for me you can be Asian gardener maybe you can trim my bush back”

“Tha sounds like a bad porno bout shavin a pussy ya know complete with bad lines about needin a Black and Decker or some other stupid shite”

Adrianna had never laughed so hard with a lover like she was doing right now.  Cassidy couldn't remember a time where he talked a lot in bed at all so it became clear there was going to be more to them then just fucking around.  They stared at one another and she stole a kiss from him then tried to get up but he jerked back to him “Tha wasn't even a kiss.  Kiss me like ya mean it”

“If I do that we won't be making it home in time because you'll be back in my pussy”

“Tha wouldn't be so bad but no, no, no lets get up” he kissed her back. Adrianna was talking to Cassidy about what he didn't know all he could do was watch her in amazement as she took clothes from a bag she brought and got dressed.  119 years and he finally found her. 


	6. Sin, Repent, Repeat

The following Sunday, Cassidy was in the supply closet stocking with things Emily had dropped off.  He was hustling to get it done before the sermon started he heard the door open “Emily, I told ya I'm getting it done!”

He turned to see Adrianna standing in the doorway she came to him and shoved him against a shelf and began kissing him he tried to stop her, looking cautiously out the door.  He managed to pry her off of him “Are ya crazy?  Jesse conscious right now” he said thinking about all the times they had sex while Jesse slept.

“I can't control it.  I'm so fuckin hot for you right now.  Here if it'll make you feel better” she shut the door and shoved an old chair underneath the door knob “I dunno.  I mean don't get me wrong I'm really fuckin stoked too but we need to take it easy right now yer brother...”

“Yes, I know is awake who gives a fuck?  Just get that sweet cock out of those pants and shove it up my cunt!” she said raising her Sunday dress to pull her panties down they slid to the floor.  She jerked Cassidy's waist towards her ripping his pants open “Adri take it easy”

“Unhuh we had to finish early last night because someone kept having a freak out that Jesse was getting up any second.”

“To be fair he was extra restless last night...”

“Yeah well he needs to get laid!  And if you don't lift me up and shove my back into that wall over there and start tearing my pussy a new one I'm gonna be restless”

He lifted Adrianna up and she wrapped her legs around him he backed her up into the wall next to the door.  She reached her hand down between them and pulled his cock up to find her wet hole once it made contact Cassidy did the rest. “Cassidy!  You fuck me so good!” he had to keep her from getting too loud he began kissing her.

Every thrust made her gasp and moan louder “Dammit Cassidy!  God you get me so fucking hot!”

It was hard for Cassidy to fully enjoy it with the fear of Jesse breaking down the door.  But he gave her his all “Mmm I want you to fuck me all the time baby!  I want that cock in me all fucking day!  All fucking night!!!”

“Ohhh yer dirty fuckin mouth is bout to make me cum”

“Yeah you like cumming in my twat don't you?  I like it too!  Ohhh just knowing your sweet fuck juice is inside me drives me fuckin crazy for more!”

He pressed himself hard to her embedding her back into the wall while came.  They were a sweaty mess clinging to one another a knock on the door startled them both “Hey Cass we're about to start are you done?”

Cassidy had to cover Adrianna's mouth with his palm because she started to laugh “Yah I'm jus finishing up”

“Alright have you seen Adrianna anywhere?”

He looked right at her she was still trying to laugh out loud “No, maybe Emily has” they waited for Jesse to walk away when Cassidy released her mouth “That was brilliant!  Yeah Cass are you done yet?” she teased him.

Cassidy took his index finger and middle finger and shoved them inside of Adrianna's dripping honey pot “You don't play fuckin fair baby!” she writhed and shook all over.  “Keep fuckin up” he pulled them out and sucked them clean “Mmm sweet pussy”

“You better stop unless you wanna turn this room upside down fucking me all over it”

He let her go and she crashed to the floor “Cassidy you ass!” she was laughing she punched him in the ankle “Ow!  Get yer panties on and go out there an repent.  I think ya need to sit on the front row”

“Right and afterwards why don't I just confess my sins to Jesse?” she joked getting up from the floor and putting her panties back on.

“Tha's not funny” Cassidy pointed his finger at her she bit the tip of it gently “Or you could confess to him I can hear how that would go 'Forgive me Padre for I have sinned repeatedly with yer sister'” she mimicked his accent and cackled with laughter.

They opened the door to see Eugene standing there “I didn't hear anything” he said in his mushy voice but Adrianna knew better “You're not going to tell Jesse are you?”

“I won't I promise” she smiled at him and patted him on the back “Good boy Eugene” she went towards the back to straighten herself up leaving Cassidy with him “You're a lucky guy, Adrianna is a very pretty”

Cassidy could tell he was a little interested in her “Innit she a little too old fer ya?”

“Yeah but you know how it goes”

“Oh yah that I do” he punched his arm then walked away before he had to conversate any further with him.

Sitting in the very back pew next to Cassidy they were behind the entire congregation she was trying to grope his dick through his pants.  Cassidy slapped her hand away which made her giggle and some people looked back “Hi” she waved at them but burst into laughter after they turned back around.

“Ya really think that kid with the arsehole for a face won't tell Jesse?” he whispered to her.  “Eugene is harmless unless you're Tracey Loach”

Cassidy gave her a disapproving look “Even I wouldn't have gone there”

“Sorry but he'll be alright if I have to I'll show him my boobs”

“Hey ya didn't okay that with me”

“Well what do you prefer?  Me playing Hello Titty with him or him blurting it all out to Jesse?”

“Alright but he can't touch'em”

“Eww of course not”

“Oh ya know ya want that arsehole mouth all over yer nipples” Cassidy whispered crudely sucking his mouth in and coming at her she burst loudly with a laugh which threw Jesse off.  Everyone turned around and looked at them Cassidy was still making the face.  Jesse gave them a stern look “He did it” she pointed to him and scooted down the pew.  Everyone gave him discouraging looks “Sorry Padre” he straightened up.

They shared a few more looks and made faces at one another until it was over.  “Making fun of Eugene really?” Jesse scolded them both.

“Don't I have to hear enough of his problems without you two making one more?”

Both of them were trying to contain themselves “Oh Jesse chill out we were just goofing off.  He knows we didn't mean it”

“Adrianna it isn't funny what happened to him and that Loach girl” Jesse reminded her “Listen Jess we're sorry yes we got a lil immature in there but lighten up will ya?”

“Alright I suppose you two didn't mean anything by it but just keep your jokes to yourselves after church way after” he said getting up and exiting his office.

“I thought your impression was spot on” she said he chuckled, “Bet ya do a mean Jesse don't ya?”

“Oh you want me to mock Jesse?” she cleared her throat “I'm Preacher Custer and I need get laid so this stick up my ass will fall out” Adrianna threw head back laughing.  Cassidy stopped laughing when he saw Tulip standing in the doorway.  “Man, I think that's the best impression you've ever done of Jesse”

Adrianna stopped laughing and shifted uncomfortably in her seat “So whose ass do I kick first?  I'm thinkin yours Adrianna because I told you to stay away from Toadvine.  I have eyes and ears everywhere.  So who wants it first?”

“Tulip, I know he's a vampire and I don't care.  So if you're gonna whip my ass then go for it but I'm not gonna stop seeing him.  And eventually we'll tell Jesse”

“Oh will you?  Let me know when because I wanna be there for that.  But screwing him in the supply closet?  Damn that's sacrilegious I'm sure”   
“No, what we did the other night at the altar I'm sure that was sacrilegious” Adrianna raised her eyebrows.

Tulip stood there for a  moment and stared them both down “Alright I won't say anything but so help me Cassidy if you fuck up and you hurt her or let anything happen to her, I will tie you to a fuckin tree at sunrise” she shoved her finger into his face then she backed out of the room giving Cassidy the signal that she would keep her eyes on him.

“I think that actually went well what'd you think?”

Cassidy looked at her oddly “Oh yah if I fuckin hurt ya I'm gonna burn fer sure.  Tha's not a lot o'pressure on a man”

“Baby you can handle it.  One down and one to go.”

“So does this mean yer thinkin of stayin here?”

Adrianna sighed, “Well, I can't just leave fifty grand out there for any mother fucker to find.  Come with me when the time's right to get it.  Then we can start a new life somewhere else”

Cassidy was touched that she wanted to include him in her future plans but he didn't feel right still leaving Jesse vulnerable to an attack “Tha's sweet but wha bout Jess?  Yer leavin him open to getting hurt”

“Jesse is a big boy and much more dangerous than he looks.  They may try to come and take him but they'll be limping out or going out in body bags.  Believe me my brother can handle himself”

Cassidy just let it alone he didn't want to start a fight with her at least not right now.


	7. 86 Years His Junior

“I don't know what's going on with my sister but I'm glad she's finally behaving herself” Jesse said to Cassidy over lunch one afternoon.

Cassidy had to smile because he knew he was the reason and he felt that maybe it was time to tell Jesse, “Well Padre maybe Adrianna has a good influence in her life right now”

“Yeah you're right. I think she's finally seeing that I'm really trying.  Well, I've got some errands to run and I'm going to need you to go to Lubbock by five today to pick up the part for the air conditioning.  Would have had it shipped here but it was too expensive.”

“Wait Jess tha's not what I...meant” but Jesse had already walked out.  Adrianna was leaning against the door way “Did I just hear we're going on a trip?”

“Yah we've got to go to Lubbock” she could tell he was upset “What's wrong?” she asked coming up behind him wrapping herself around him and kissed the top of his head.

“Nothin jus tried to tell Jess about us is all” she kissed his temple then his cheek “Don't worry we'll tell him but you might wanna let me do it”

“No!  It's a man thing an I hafta be the one to tell'em”

“Alright if you insist.  Ooh does this mean you're going out in full gear?” she ribbed him.

“You sure the hat doesn't it do it fer ya?” he joked “Oh no it's the gloves. I'd like to be spanked with those on your hands”

“Oh I think we can make tha happen.  You jus wait!”

Before he went to get dressed she hugged herself around his waist and rested her head against his naked chest “These past weeks have been great.  And I've been doing some thinking an I dunno maybe it wouldn't be so terrible being in Annville at least with you.  I might give the money back”

“Or we tell Jess an go get it ourselves an keep it.  I think a cut o'that money could jus be wha he needs to get this church the way he's wantin it to be”

“Old Jesse would've been down for that but new Jesse, Preacher Custer I don't know.”

“I think yer brother is still the same bad boy he once was.  He's jus fightin it nobody really ever changes do they?  I mean sure you can coat shite in sugar but ya still can't call it a brownie”

Adrianna laughed and squeezed him tightly “And that is why I love you so much”

“Ya do?”

“Yes, I do”

“Did we jus get married?  Cause I really would have liked to have one last wild night of partyin first”

“Come on you jackass lets go to Lubbock.  I'm driving!” she grabbed the van keys and took off for the door like a little kid who called shotgun.  
**  
They were at a pit stop so Cassidy could use the bathroom “So use it in the soda bottle”

“Uh I would but ya know how hard it is to shite in a bottle?  An I don't think I wan to shove it up my arse”

She was filling the van up with gas while he was in the bathroom she wasn't paying much attention to anyone around her she just kept thinking about Cassidy.  With each and every thought she had about him and their relationship that had come such a long way since she shoved him across the kitchen table with a knife in his throat she had to smile.  “What are you doing girl?  He's got you falling in love like a little sappy ass school girl” she said to herself putting the gasoline nozzle back then walked into the store to get some road snacks.

Cassidy sighed relief exiting the stall “Tha's gonna leave an after taste for a while” he laughed going to the sink.  The door creaked open “Oh buddy I'd wait til it settled down in here first”

“No problem thanks for warning me” the man said still entering he stood behind Cassidy for a moment just staring at him this put Cassidy at ill ease “Ya need the sink?”

Through the mirror Cassidy could see he had a small handgun holstered on his side the conscious of this went into the stall and locked it.  Cassidy decided not to worry about it instead he just left it alone and headed back for the van.  “Got some Red Bull” she said handing him the bag getting behind the wheel again “Great yer gonna be bouncin round like one of those Taco Bell dogs”

“Funny” she stuck her tongue out at him “Now do ya know where yer goin?” he asked taking one out of the bag and popping the top.

“Look who is the one from Texas here?  Yes, I know where Lubbock is”

“Tha's not what I meant even I can look at a map an point it out.  Do ya know how to get there?”

She didn't say anything “Adrianna!  You have no idea how to get there do ya?”

“That's not true!  I will get us there and home don't you worry your pretty little Irish head about it.  But in case is the road atlas in here?”

“No!  Fuck!  It's at the church”

“Lot of good it's doing there.  Who keeps a road atlas made for I dunno the road in a fucking church?”

“Don you get hateful with me!  Yer the one whose posed to be the born an bred Texan.  I'm jus the shitfaced Irishman along fer the ride”

Adrianna gave him a sideways glance “Well, always stick with what you're good at” she snorted with laughter.

“Oh tha's it yer gonna get it!” he reached his hand over to her thigh and began pinching his hand around it making her squirm “CASSIDY!  Stop! I'm driving!” she yelled laughing but started swerving.  They didn't see but they passed a cop the lights and siren came on and up behind them “Shite!” he pulled his hand back.

She pulled over to the side and took a deep breath she checked herself in the mirror then adjusted her breasts so they'd pop more out of her top “Yer really gonna try that are ya?”

“Hey it works every single time watch and learn” she rolled the window down only to be confronted by a lady cop much to Cassidy's amusement.

“Hello officer” Adrianna greeted her “License and registration please”

She gathered both items and handed them to her she walked way to run the tags and Adrianna's file “So when do ya lean over an let'er get an eye full of yer tits?  She looks more like a cock lover to me”

“Shut up Cassidy but if it comes to that would you mind?”

He just leaned back in the seat laughing.  The officer walked back “Says this van is registered to a Jesse Custer”

“That's my brother.  We're heading to Lubbock to pick up a part for an air conditioner” Adrianna explained while the officer peeked into the vehicle at a fully and overly dressed Cassidy “And who is this?”

“This is Cassidy he works for my brother”

“Hello officer” Cassidy spoke “Do you have a license?”

“Afraid not I'm jus along for the ride”

“Well it's a little hot out here to be wearing all that isn't it?”

“He has a skin disorder and has to keep it covered.  It's awful he doesn't get to enjoy the outdoors like normal people but we do what we can to help him get out and live you know?”

She looked at Cassidy then back at Adrianna she handed her back her information “Yeah well keep yourself straight out here no nonsense”

“Will do officer thank you so much” she rolled the window up “Wow sad as shite bout my skin disorder been plaguing me fer 119 years”

“Fuck off what was I supposed to say? But holy fuck 119?  You cradle robber”

“Yah but ya like it don't ya?” he winked “Well, you've been around longer than Masters and Johnson”

“Who?”

“But yet you have no clue who they are.  I'll bet you've fucked a lot of pussy in 119 years”

He crushed the empty Red Bull can and threw it in the back “Yah but can I be honest with ya?  I never cared bout any of'em cept one but tha's over”

“So this was recent?”

“Turns out she has a boyfriend but we're friends”

Adrianna was getting jealous at the thought that Cassidy had an ex possibly in Annville.  “Who is she?”

“Wha's that matter?  I'm not seein her anymore”

“Oh it matters.  Alot!”

“Calm down it's not wha yer thinkin” Cassidy tried to reassure her “Don't fuck with me.  No secrets I've told you everything now tell me”

“Yer not gonna like the answer an I really would prefer not tellin ya while yer drivin.  I'd survive if we wreck but I don want ya to hurt yerself”

“Cassidy quit fucking with me and tell me this bitch's name.  Is it one of those Toadvine whores?  So help me if it is I'll go set fire to that little shit hole!”

“I see Jesse isn't the only one with issues of the possessive kind”

She slammed on the brakes and turned to him “WHO IS IT?”

“Tulip but it was jus one time I didn't know she was yer brother's girlfriend”

Adrianna's eyes bulged “Tulip?  YOU FUCKED TULIP?” she began hitting him in his seat “Oww!  Stop tha will ya!”

“You fucker!  How could you?”

“I didn't know she was Jesse's girl I swear”

She unbuckled her seat belt and ripped the door open.  Adrianna stood out on the highway and punched the side of the van to release her rage she let out a scream she then got back in “I'm not seein her it was a moment tha's all”

“My brother will saw you up into tiny pieces if he ever finds out.  You better be lucky I'm not going to do that”

“Yah yer handlin it real well.”

They rode in silence.  Cassidy wanted to say something but every time he went to speak he could just see her glaring straight ahead fighting back tears.  Adrianna didn't know what she was more hurt about the fact Tulip would do that to Jesse or picturing Cassidy fucking Tulip at all.  She felt his hand without the glove touch her shoulder “I don love her, I thought I did tha's because I don think I ever really think I've been in love.  But with you I'm feelin it.  I'm sorry”

“I'm okay and I understand what it's like to think you love someone and be very hurt when you find out they're in love with someone else.  Been there and done that.  But with you it's real and it's intense like someone set me on fire.  My entire heart and being is on fire for you.  I've never been in love seriously either I mean I've had intense relationships but they were violently intense but without love the violence was pointless.  We weren't fighting because we loved each other we were fighting because we hated each other and the only thing we shared was the bad things we did.  I like doing bad things with you but I want a future with you in it” she opened herself up to him.

He understood the great risk she was taking “I don much like fire but I could burn fer you.  I know that feelin yer talkin bout I feel it too.  It's hard to breathe when I'm not around ya.  An trust me I'm gonna be round fer a long time so if it's time ya want it's time I got”

And that's when the terrible thought of her mortality struck her.  She'd grow old while Cassidy remained young and she'd die someday to leave him behind.  How could she expect him to watch her go through that and expect him to take care of her?


	8. Sins of the Sister

It was after dark before they got back to the church Cassidy was relieved to have shed his extra layers.  They pulled up to the side next to Jesse's truck “Tha's funny all the lights are out ya think Jesse called it an early night?”

“I hope so that will give us time”

“Oh ya didn't get enough of me today?” he asked as they got out “Course not.  I want as much of you as I can get”

They walked around to the kitchen door it was locked “Shit Jesse locked the door.  He must've been drinking c'mon lets see if the main doors are unlocked”

The front doors to the church weren't locked once inside Cassidy wrapped himself around her from behind “You wanna be on top this time?”

“Aww Cassidy you poor baby you want me to do the hard work this time?” she teased reaching her hand behind his head to grab a fistful of his hair and jerk his face to hers they shared a few pecks.  He let her go and they were greeted by the armed man Cassidy saw and four others holding Jesse and Emily on their knees.

“Hello Adrianna” a fifth man stepped out from the kitchen area “So nice to see you again and finally meet your big brother Jesse”

She saw cuts and bruises all over his face he had put up a good fight and Emily was relatively unharmed “Where's my money?”

“Frank I have your money but it's not here.  I swear to you I will get it back just please let my brother and her go.”

He smiled wickedly “I like the sound of that.  See everything always goes smoother when people comply.  But I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to let your brother just go or his female companion.  It's called insurance, I keep him it'll motivate you to get my money back to me faster.  I'll give you until Friday night to get my money back then I'll bring your brother and this young woman back...”

“Please she has children.  I know you can respect that you have twelve kids”

“All the more reason you need to get that money back right?  Boys grab the cargo and lets be on our way”

Frank saw Adrianna getting emotional “Alright let her say her goodbyes well hopefully just see you later” they dragged Jesse to her he was still fighting “Jesse, I'm so sorry. I'm going to get the money back to him I promise.” she went to hug him but the one on the right shoved her back “You wanna hug your brother again?  Get. Me. My. Money.” Frank said as they walked past her and Cassidy.  Cassidy was going to attack “Let'em go ya fuckin gobshites!  Or...” Adrianna smacked him in his chest Frank turned back for a brief moment “Don't” she growled.

“Wha jus happened?  Ya let'em take yer brother?  Take Emily?  We coulda stopped'em ya know?” Cassidy was wired up.

“If you would've attacked they would've killed them.  And I don't think I could ever look at you or myself if they did.”

“Are ya gonna tell Tulip?”

“No, she'd fucking kill me.  But I have to see whose with Emily's kids I have to make sure someone stays with them until Friday.”

“Tell me the money's not far”

“It's a good ways.  I'm sorry you're being pulled into this and I'm damn sorry Jesse and Emily have too.  Good example of everyone getting fucked on my account.  You were right I should've just gave it back”

He came to her and gave her a strong hug “Tha's the beauty of hind sight.  We'll get'em back.  An don worry I've been dragged through worse.  Now lets go see bout them kids”  
**  
Miles answered Emily's door “Adrianna?  Where's Emily she should've been back by now”

“Uh yeah about that see she had to go out of town with Jesse on some official church business so she asked me to come by and ask you if you could stay with the kids until she gets back.  Here I brought you guys some groceries because she's gonna be gone til Friday.  Thanks a bunch Miles you're a great man for this and Emily really appreciates you” she said as Cassidy shoved two paper bags into his arms.

“Wait, where did she go?  What business?” he tried to question but they were running back to the van. 

“Yah know wha he's probably thinkin don ya?”

“What?  That Emily is off somewhere shacking up with Jesse?  I don't care as long as he stays there and takes care of those kids.  I think Emily's a complete twat but kids are a different story to me.  They're the only true innocence left in this world”

“Tha's beautiful but sadly they grow up an fuck the world up even more.  Ya want kids?” he was curious as it to if Adrianna ever wanted to settle down.

“I dunno. I never gave it much thought I guess.  Do you want kids?  Or well I guess I mean can you even...ya know?”

He made a thoughtful face, “I never tried so I dunno if that's possible or not but I'm thinkin not I've fucked a lot of women at least one of'em shoulda been pregnant by now”

They were heading out of Annville when a car came racing up behind them “Shit the fuck is this idiot's problem?” they flashed their headlights for her to pull over.

“Is it another cop?”

“No, they don't drive like dicks and get their headlights all up in your rear-view mirror.” she brought the car to a stop the car pulled in behind her but left their headlights on.  Tulip knocked on the window “Shit” Adrianna said in a tense breath she rolled the window down “What's going on?  You two out for a late night joy ride?”

“Yeah we're just getting out of town for a few days.  Jesse can handle the church he's got Emily” Adrianna said looking straight ahead because she knew if she looked Tulip in the eye she'd know something was wrong. 

Tulip narrowed her eyes and leaned forward onto the window “Is that right?  Well, I went to the church and your brother ain't there”

“Maybe he's with Eugene I mean that kid calls him a lot”

“Adrianna look at me”

She sighed and her heart began pounding in her chest “What kind of trouble are you in?  And what the fuck happened to Jesse?”

“I'm going to fix it that's where I'm going right now”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Tulip swung her fist into the van and hit Adrianna aside her face Cassidy winced.

“I deserve that.  Look I just have to get this guy's money back and he'll bring Jesse and Emily back.  Don't worry he won't hurt them unless they give him a reason to.  But stay out of it please he doesn't like meddlers.  Just go back to Annville and help Miles look after Emily's kids”

Tulip hung her head and shook it “That's just great you got some kids's mother taken.  You two dumb shits better make this shit right if you don't I'm gonna find these fuckers and blow their asses up then I'm coming back for you two”

“Wha I do?  I had nothin to do with this money”

“Shut the fuck up Cassidy!  You got me?  You understand me Adrianna?  Get that money and get your ass back here”

Tulip stormed back to her car and spun dirt getting out “Tha went well don't ya think?”

“Shut up Cassidy” Adrianna hissed “Fair enough”


	9. Sing The Song

It was eleven in the morning when they reached Clovis, New Mexico.  Cassidy was finishing putting his daytime attire on “Are we almost there?”

“Yeah” she was so tired from driving all night “Maybe we should stop an you let me drive for a bit”

“You don't know where to go but I do.  There's a guy I have to find here in Clovis then he'll tell me where to go next”

“Shite!  Ya gave yer money to some guy who hid it fer ya? It could be anywhere we could go on a wild goose chase we don have that kinda time”

“Look he's a trusted friend of mine.  And he wouldn't send me on a wild goose chase especially if he knows Jesse's in trouble” they pulled up to a small shop deep on a back street.

They got out and Adrianna knocked on the door a small window opened and a set of eyes one blue and one brown peeked at them “Sing me a song” whispered the man on the other side of the door.

“C'mon Ricky let me in I'm not singing that stupid ass song!”

“Well, that's too bad I'm not letting you in unless you sing it”

“Wha song?” Cassidy asked “Justin Bieber's 'Baby'”

Cassidy perked up and broke into song “Oh whoa oh,  Oh whoa. Oh whoa, oh whoa...I know ya love me. I know ya care. Jus shout whenever an I'll be there.  Ya are my love, ya are my heart an we will never ever ever be apart...”

Adrianna looked at him strangely as the guy opened the door “That was fan-fucking-tastic my Irish friend” he applauded Cassidy.

“Thank ya”

“Alright come on in”

“Do I even wanna know how you know the lyrics to that song?”

“Shite I know all of Justin Bieber's songs.  If we're gonna be together yer gonna hafta deal with it”

Adrianna just nodded her head and walked into the shop.  Ricky shut the door behind them “So what can I do for you two?  You two looking for something raunchy to spice it up?  I've got some new dildos in designed for her and his pleasure”

“Cut the sales crap we're not here for sex toys or porn...”

“I dunno I think a few toys might be fun an maybe some o'that flavored lube ya got over there.  Oh an is that Big Busty Blondes 5?  Number four was somethin”

Adrianna held her hand up for him to stop talking “...I need my money back what did you do with it?”

“Gave it to the dry cleaners to hang onto” Ricky answered unwrapping a red lollipop shaped like a penis.    
“Dry cleaners?  Why a dry cleaner?” Adrianna asked.  “Well, where else do you send dirty laundry?” Ricky arched his eyebrows “Ohhh I get it.  So where is it?”

“A Japanese dry cleaners in Albuquerque called Happy Cleaners.  You go in there ask for Suchin and tell her you need to make a withdrawal.  Here's the address” he took a piece of paper and jotted it down.  He ripped it off the pad and handed it to Adrianna “That easy?”

“Yeah why wouldn't it be?  What'd you expect about a million side quests?”

“I dunno I just thought you would've done something more elaborate.  I mean this is fine because we're pressed for time.  Thanks for taking care of it for me.  C'mon Cassidy put the dildo down and lets go”

“This is fuckin huge!” he laughed shaking it around “Come on we don't have time for this!”

“Lollipop for the road?” Ricky offered him “Nah less ya got somethin in the pussy variety” he declined.

“Figures you'd be straight.  You tell that handsome brother of yours I said hello”

“Will do Ricky”

Cassidy opened the atlas “So how far away is Albuquerque from Clovis?” he asked “About three hours and some odd minutes we should be there by two, three at the latest depending on traffic.” she said starting the van up and pulling away.  
**  
They arrived in Albuquerque around 2:45 and it took an additional twenty minutes to find Happy Cleaners.  An elderly Asian woman was working behind the desk “Welcome to Happy Cleaners.  Where we are always happy” she greeted them.

“I like tha but wha makes ya so happy?  Fer me it's a bit o'angel dust” he joked but the elder woman didn't understand “You need clothes clean?”

“No, we're looking for Suchin”

“She no here”

“No here as in doesn't work here?  Or no here as in not in at the moment?”

“No here right now come back tomorrow”

“Tomorrow?  I need her now!  Call her!” Adrianna said picking up the phone she put her hand on Adrianna's to hang it up “She be here tomorrow.  Eight o'clock” she said still smiling.

Adrianna was pacing the sidewalk in front of the dry cleaners “Look lets jus get a room an come back in the mornin it's really the only thing we can do” Cassidy reasoned.

“You need some rest ya been drivin all night an all day”

“Cassidy I can't sleep.  Jesse is counting on me, I can't let him down”

He came to her and placed his hands on the sides of her face she looked up at him “Yer not gonna let him down I won let ya.  But there's nothin we can do right now it's jus for a night”

“Okay you're right”

“Yah see if ya been listenin to me this whole time...”

“Don't kick me while I'm down”

“Okay I'm sorry” he apologized and kissed her lips his big hat hit her in the forehead making her laugh a little “Lets get a room so you can take that ridiculous shit off”

After they checked in Cassidy encouraged her to eat but she was barely picking at it.  She couldn't stop thinking about what Jesse and Emily were possibly going through.  Adrianna hoped Jesse would be smart enough not to insist on fighting with them or smarting off at the mouth.  She figured Emily would be a breeze but she knew how it must've been killing her to be away her children.

“Hey get outta those thoughts.  Jess and Em are gonna be fine.  He's a hard headed like ya but he won do anythin to get someone else hurt”

“I know but I just can't stop thinking about them.  I just hope Jesse can forgive me”

“Well that'd be kinda hypocritical of'em if he don't.  He is a preacher an he's posed to be preachin bout tha”

“Yeah but it's different when it comes to family.  It's easy to forgive a stranger for their shit but family?  That cuts deep and I already know what he'll say that I should've gave it back or not stolen it to begin with and I shoulda came to him about it.  But I guess I'll be lucky if he's speaking to me at all after this”

Cassidy got up and got beside her on the bed “Hey you two will be alright.  Yer his only sister he's not gonna banish ya.  I'm not sayin he won be mad but he'll forgive ya.  It's his curse he forgives”

It was incredible to Adrianna that she had known Jesse longer than Cassidy but he could already tell what kind of man her brother was.  She wrapped her food back up and put it in the mini-fridge then crawled back into bed with Cassidy.  “I know this might be a little much to ask but do ya wanna...”

“No, I don't.  Can you just hold me?” there was so much pain and vulnerability in her voice.  Cassidy felt like an ass for even asking such a question he opened his arms up she nestled herself up to him and he locked her in his arms.  He'd squeeze her up and plant kisses on her forehead while she tried to fall asleep.

“I love ya” he whispered to her but she was already asleep.


	10. Like Fire In The Veins

Adrianna made sure she and Cassidy were the first ones in the door at the dry cleaners there was the same old woman from the day before “Tell me Suchin is available”

She nodded then spoke her native language to summon a taller and younger Japanese woman “Yes?”

“I need to make a withdrawal” Adrianna remembered what Ricky told her to say.  She waved for them to follow her in the back.

“Who sent you?” Suchin asked in low tone “Ricky”

“You must Adrianna.” she opened up the door to a small office she waited until Cassidy was inside and shut the door and locked it.  They watched as she opened up a curio cabinet that was housing quarters for a wall safe.  She opened it up and checked the tags on several black bags inside she then picked up a black travel bag and set it on her desk. “Here it is it's all there but if you would like you can count it”

“No, I'll be able to tell by the weight.  I remember how much it weighed running off with it.  Thank you for holding it” Adrianna laced her hands around the handle and went to walk away when they heard a gun click.

“Shite shoulda known”

They turned back around “I want a cut and I know you have plenty in that bag to spare”

“I can't do that.  Two people's lives depend on me getting this money back to it's rightful owner.  You're just gonna have to fuck yourself” Adrianna wasn't budging an inch or handing over any money.

Suchin pressed the gun to Adrianna's forehead “What's stopping me from blowing your head off and keeping all of it?”

“Me” Cassidy stepped forward Suchin laughed “You?  A moronic and ethnically confused Irishman?  I can just kill you both and keep it all. Your choice”

Cassidy had to get her to take the gun off of Adrianna because if he moved too quickly she'd be shot and there'd be no coming back for her.  “Alright we'll give ya some of the money”

“Cassidy I can't!  He wants it all back!”

“Look he'll jus hafta understand there's fees to be paid ya know?  So lets jus calm down an we'll discuss the proper terms”

Suchin was taken in by his charm and lowered her gun but kept it aimed at Adrianna.  Cassidy came to try to step between them “Unhuh you get your funny little Irish ass on the other side.  If you fuck me I'm gonna shoot your pretty little girlfriend”

“Fair enough” he went to the other side of Adrianna and tried to tug the bag away from her “No!  Listen to me this man has my brother, my only brother.  Please I'll do whatever you want just please don't take any of this money” she tried to plead with Suchin.

“That's a sad story and unfortunately one I don't give a fuck about.  You quit standing there looking stupid and open that bag and get me my cut of it” she ordered Cassidy.

The split second that Suchin had her eyes on Cassidy, Adrianna used it to her advantage and shoved her backwards but the trigger was pulled and the bullet flew into Adrianna's stomach.  Cassidy moved towards Suchin and pulled her into him and tore into the flesh of her neck the gun fell out of her hand.

Adrianna staggered backwards putting her hand over the wound she began coughing up blood.  Cassidy let Suchin hit the floor “No, no, no!  We gotta get you to the hospital”

“I'm not gonna make it.  Cassidy could you do something for me?” it was an idea Adrianna had toyed with briefly during their trip to Lubbock and she hoped Cassidy would do be able to do it.

“Wha?  I'll do anything fer ya” he held her “Turn me.  Make me like you”

“No, don ask me to do tha fer ya.  We gotta quit wastin time an get you outta here”

Blood poured from the sides of her mouth and the wound “There isn't gonna be time.  This is the only option.  Please Cass I don't wanna die.  I wanna be with you and I wanna stay with you.  I realized the other day...” she losing consciousness.

Cassidy had to make a quick snap decision “Fuck!” he bit her neck and clutched her tightly.  Adrianna felt herself slipping further away but then she felt a burning sensation spread from Cassidy's bite and it was like a fire had been started and it was coursing through her veins.  Straight to her heart it went then filled the rest of her body she wasn't sure of what happened after because she had blacked out.

When Adrianna came to Cassidy had the old woman at gunpoint “Ow fuck!  I'm still fucking bleeding!”

“Yah but yer alive I was gonna tell ya that turnin ya would only keep ya alive.  But I gotcha somethin to make ya feel better” he dragged the old woman towards her then threw her next to Adrianna.

There was fear in the woman's eyes but sadness as she stared at her now dead daughter's body “Please don't let me suffer” she begged.  “I won't” Adrianna promised then threw herself over the elderly woman and began ripping and tearing her to get to her warm blood.


	11. This Ain't Some Glittery Romance

On the drive home Adrianna wasn't enjoying her new layers of clothing that they had to steal from the dry cleaners but she felt so much closer to Cassidy.  She could tell he wasn't happy with what he had to do and that wasn't how she wanted to present her request to him.  Adrianna envisioned something more romantic or at least without death hanging over her head.  He was silent while he drove and tensed up “Cassidy?” she finally broke the silence.

He didn't answer he just looked ahead “I know you didn't want to do that, at least not that way...”

“I didn't wanna do it any way an if ya weren't dyin I wouldn't have”

“You wouldn't?”

“No.  This ain't some glittery romantic thing it's a life o'misery.  You'll see.  Yer gonna hafta watch Jesse get old and watch him die...”

“Stop it!” she began crying “It's true so ya better get used to it cause yer gonna out live him and Tulip an everyone else.  Yer wish ya could jus die but it ain't listenin”

“I'll have you and you'll have me we can take care of each other.  Yes, it's going to hurt so fucking much watching Jesse get old and having him pass away but I won't have to go through that alone.  I love you and I know this was the right choice.  Because I thought about it and I don't want to grow old and leave you behind in death.”

They were both crying but Cassidy was trying hard to hide his but she could tell she removed one of her gloves and placed her hand on his arm “I definitely think we're married now” he said trying to lighten the mood.  She smiled through her tears “Well, it's gonna be a lot to tell Jesse.  But I know he'll understand”

It was Friday afternoon when they got back to the church Tulip's car was parked outside and Emily's kids were running around the yard playing.  Tulip was sitting on the front steps she saw Adrianna step out of the van unusually covered up “Son-of-a-bitch!” she stormed off the steps and up to Cassidy.  She shoved him into the front of the van “You bastard!  What did you do to her?!?” she went to hit him when Adrianna shoved her arm out to stop Tulip.  An exposed part of Adrianna's flesh began to burn “Shit!” she yelled shaking it off until it went out the skin was luckily not broken she pulled the sleeve down.

“You let him turn you?!?”

“He had no choice I was dying.  He saved my life Tulip”

Tulip calmed down “How are you gonna explain this to Jesse?”

“I don't know and I can't think that far ahead right now.  I'm just thinking about getting him back”

“Are you sure you can trust this man?  What if he takes the money and still kills them?” Tulip whispered the last part so the kids wouldn't hear her.

“Tulip you're not helping!”

“Look if you need me to come back here tonight I'll make sure I won't be seen.  Because this doesn't just affect you if it goes wrong”

“Alright but you make damn sure you aren't seen that's a good way to ensure his death.”

“C'mon kids lets go Miles is waiting at your house he's gonna make you lunch.  I'll come back around dark and park down the road and walk up.”

Tulip went to walk away but Adrianna threw her arms around her and they hugged “I'm scared Tulip.  I don't wanna lose the only family I have.  I know he's a pain in the ass but I love him” she whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks.  Tulip had to fight hard not to cry “Lets stop all this shit one way or the other we're going to get Jesse back”


	12. Make Your Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled really hard with this chapter's direction because there were two other possible events that would've shifted the direction and unfortunately the focus. One was a major character death but considering I have actually lost a sibling I couldn't bring myself to write it. I hope you have enjoyed thanks for reading!

Adrianna and Cassidy sat in the front pews facing the church doors waiting for the sun to go down.  It was a painful and anxious wait for Adrianna.  “Has this guy ever been known to ya know kill someone outta spite?”

“Cassidy, please stop talking like that!  If there is a God and He cares then Jesse is going to be okay”

“Ya believe tha?”

“I don't know but I know Jesse does” they heard two vehicles pull up outside and turn off.  There was flurry of doors opening Adrianna held onto the bag tightly.  There was a loud knock on the church doors Adrianna handed Cassidy the bag of money and ran to open it.

Frank was standing there with the same four men, Emily and Jesse she saw they had hurt him more “Jesse!” he shoved her back “First things first.  Let us in”

She sneered at him “Yeah my daddy always said the devil cannot enter a church unless invited” she moved aside while they entered.  They dragged Jesse and Emily to the altar and back in the same spot Adrianna and Cassidy had saw them in with guns drawn to their heads.

“I believe that's mine” he motioned Cassidy to surrender the bag “First I want ya to let'em go then ya get yer money”

“Cassidy give it to him” she growled “You don't know who you're fucking with young man”

Cassidy gave him a sharp look “Is tha so? Well forgive me” he handed him the bag.  Frank opened it up and began counting the stacks.  Adrianna was on pins and needles the truth was at least a few hundred missing from one of the bundles at the bottom of the bag. 

Frank found it and held it up “Seems were a little short aren't we?”

“I know I had to use some of it to get home”

“Well, looks like that a was mistake to come home so money wasted.  Now I'm a fair man so I'm going to give you a choice Adrianna.  I can kill your brother Jesse and from what Devon told me he's your only brother and only family, I can kill Miss Woodrow here and leave her children orphaned, kill your Irish friend or you. It's up to you.  If I were you I'd take the least valuable person in the room and that's seeming more and more to be you.  You're a liability.”

“Adrianna...” Jesse went to say something but they punched him “Stop it! Don't hurt him!”

“Time is a bit of an issue here so make your choice”

The doors burst open “Frank we found this one sneaking up on the property” the last two men dragged Tulip in “She bit my lip and tore it” the tall one said bleeding profusely.

“Were you really going to cross me?”

“No!  I don't know this woman at all none of us do.  I mean I know but not personally she works at the local whorehouse.”

Frank wasn't buying it but he'd excuse it “Alright tell you what just for this two of you have to die.  Adrianna's choice now including the whore” Tulip narrowed her eyes and lunged at him.

Adrianna looked at Jesse then to Cassidy who signaled her to choose he and she.  “Fine I choose me and Cassidy”

“NO!  NO DON'T YOU DARE!” Jesse tried to fight but they shoved him down “Restrain him!” Frank warned “It's okay Jesse.  I got myself into this and I'm going to take responsibility like you always wanted”

“Not like this!  Please!” he pleaded.  “Aww isn't that touching?  A beautiful brother and sister moment it just breaks my heart.  Alright lets get this over with.  Put the three of them on the front pew and get these two in front of the altar.  We're going to do this execution style”

“We will survive a shot in the head won't we?” Adrianna whispered to Cassidy “I dunno I've never been shot in the head before but it should be alrigh”

They dropped them both to their knees in front of Jesse, Tulip and Emily.  Jesse had tears in his swollen eyes “Don't do this” he asked her one last time.

“It's going to be okay Jesse.” she took a deep breath it was time to really test her immortality out.  Frank stood behind them with dual guns drawn “Any last words Irishman?”

“Um lets see I'm sorry for all tha bad shite I done...nah I'm jus fuckin with ya I don really care”

“Adrianna?”

“I'm sorry for being a bad sister to you Jesse.  And I forgive you for leaving me behind I know why you did and...” before she could say anything else Frank pulled the trigger and she hit the floor.  Then he fired the one on Cassidy he dropped to the floor in a flash.  “SON OF A BITCH!” Jesse went to get up but Frank shoved him back down with a gun in his face “You better keep quiet Mr. Custer or you'll be next”

“Clean'em up bury them in that cemetery” Frank ordered two of them.  They dragged Cassidy and Adrianna outside and plopped them on the ground next to their black SUVs they were busy getting the shovels.  Adrianna's eyes were open but crossed so were Cassidy's she spoke incoherently in babbling whisper the bullets hit parts of their brain that affected their cognition and speech. 

They came back to lift Adrianna up when she lunged upward and clumsily dragged one down and began trying to lay over him to bite him “GET HER OFF ME!”

“ZOMBIE!” the other one screamed Cassidy struggled but lunged himself forward and bit into the man's calf “FUCK!” he screamed hitting the ground.  Cassidy finished crawling over him and devoured every last drop.

“What the hell is going on out there?” Frank asked pointed two more to go out.  Tulip had a wild smirk on her face “Why do you smile?” Frank asked her “Oh you're about to find out”

They heard the other two men scream “Do you want us to go out there?”

“No, is there another person laying in wait?” he put the gun in Tulip's face “I don't know why don't you check and see”

Cassidy snuck in through the front doors and hid up against the wall where the entrance to the seating was at.  Adrianna snuck in through the kitchen door her sights were on Frank.  “One of you go out there and check it out.”

The remaining two were in a bit of an argument but the tall one shoved the short one forward.  He was right beside Cassidy without knowing it Cassidy reached over and jerked him to him and began drinking his blood “Jason?” the other one held his gun out in front him and walked towards the door.

“I'm sorry Jason is in a bit o'bad shape now jus like yer bout to be” Cassidy said leaping onto him he fell into a back pew.  “Impossible!”

“Not really” Adrianna jumped on Frank's back and sank her teeth into his neck until she was able to drag him downward the gun went straight up into the air and he fired a shot into the ceiling.  Once done Adrianna shoved him off of her “WHOO!” Cassidy got up from the pew “Wha a night”

Jesse and Emily were in shock Adrianna sat up he stared at her in horror “You were dead...” he stammered “...how did you do that?”

“Well Padre ya know when I told ya I was a vampire?”

Tulip helped untie Emily and then cut Jesse's restraints off he came to Adrianna “I know it's a lot to take in and I'm going to tell you everything.  I promise.  But right now I really need a hug” he was hesitant because of the blood “I understand I look like I just stepped out of a Romero movie”

“So what do we do with all this money?” Tulip asked rifling through the bag “Well, since she an I took the bullets I think we should get most of it” Cassidy said.

“Alright everybody just stop.  So Cassidy is a vampire and now you're a vampire?  When did this happen?”

“Yesterday I was shot and he had no choice I never would've made it to the hospital.”

“I'm sorry but I just want to get home to my kids”

Adrianna handed Emily the van keys covered in blood “Miles and Tulip have been looking after them.  I'm sorry this happened”

Emily just nodded “Yeah okay” she just walked out in a daze “Did you know about this?” Jesse turned to Tulip.

“Yeah. And they're fucking”

“Hey I wasn't quite gonna tell'em like tha ya know?  It's not jus fuckin Jess I'm in love with yer sister”

Jesse sat back down it was the only gravity he could seem to hold onto.  Adrianna took a seat beside him “Look I'm still your baby sister the only difference is I'm gonna stay this way forever.  I need to know if you can forgive me for everything and I need to know that we're okay”

He was finally able to look at her “Course I forgive you.  But please do one thing for me”

“What's that?”

“Go take a shower and clean up I can't...”

She nodded “I know and it doesn't even taste that great.”

After her shower she sat with Jesse in the church Tulip and Cassidy cleaned up the mess of Frank and his men.  “Are you okay Jesse?  I mean that's a stupid as fuck question but are you going to be okay?”

“Eventually.  So do you two have to feed often?”

“No, only if we're hurt” he just nodded taking it in.  “Are you okay with me and Cassidy being together?”

He sighed, “Guess I don't have much say in the matter but sure I don't mind.”

She threw her arms around him “Glad we're good dingus” she punched him in the arm.  Tulip and Cassidy came back inside “Thanks fer all yer help you two”

Adrianna stood and grabbed Cassidy by his hand and led him to the bathroom.  She ran him a hot shower and decided to take a second one.  They stood holding onto one another while the water rushed over them.  They laid on the sofa that night cuddled up close “You asleep?” Cassidy asked “No what's wrong?”

“Are ya sure? Yer never gonna live a normal life again an I don't wan ya blamin me”

“Cassidy my life has never been normal and yes I'm sure.”

“Did ya still wanna leave here an start over?”

She rolled over to be face to face with him she brought her hand to his face “Yeah I do.  I wanna see everything I can with you.”

“Well, we have a long time to do it so no rush”

Adrianna planted a kiss on his lips “I love you”

He placed his hand on her cheek “I love you too” they both felt the fire that burned between them growing and raging on.  Now it would be forever.


End file.
